Hikaru Kuraihi Sekura
Origin My name is Hikaru Sekura. I was born 500 years before the birth of my lord, Jesus Christ. So, yeah, I am over 2,000 years old. Yet, I retain the appearence of a normal 25 year old man. *I normally have silver hair (Which I dyed black) and silver eyes (Now blue through the use of contacts.) *I have two siblings: my brother,Haruka Konran Sekura and my sister, Kalyna Sekura L'arc en Ciel *The three of us make up the team known simply as the "Three Silver Swords". Or Die Silbernen Klingen. *We are also the three royal children of the Twilight Kingdom Powers Blood Control: Hikaru has the ability to manipulate his blood as a weapon. His pores are linked directly into his bloodstream, thus giving him a way to use his blood without harming himself. Flight: In addition to his Vampiric DNA, Hikaru also has Angelic DNA, but this is only a classification. His normally bat-like wings, are instead silvery wings, with light blue tips. He can use these wings to fly as a bird would. He is extremely skilled in doing so. Swordsmanship: Hikaru has mastery of nearly every sword style known to man. He mostly relies on a default choice of sword style where he uses two swords in battle. He seldom uses one sword, once saying that it leaves him "too vulnerable". The only time he uses one sword by choice is when he uses a giant blade in battle. Basic/Advance Spell casting Shape Shifting: Hikaru has limited shapeshifting powers, only able to transform into one animal, a wolf. He can transform into three stages of a wolf's life cycle, pup, adolescent, and adult. He has been shown to use a giant form of wolf with ten tails. He uses this form when he feels an extreme emotion of sadness and rage. Teleportation: This is one of Hikaru's powers that isn't as advanced as one would think. Hikaru can move at high intensity speeds, making it appear it is Teleportation. He can use this power to go through solid walls, but it requires a lot of energy, and the fact he has to disassemble his molecules in order to phaze through. Location Hikaru and his siblings live next to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted in a gloriously built mansion. Since Hikaru has good relations with most of the X-Men, this mansion is often used as a refuge for some of the newer X-Men. Faith Hikaru maintains a strong faith in Jesus Christ, and in God. He knows that as a vampire, he is an outcast because he represents a demon. Despite this setback, he maintains his faith, not caring what others think of him because of his vampiric side. Because it is written in the Bible that a believer should not consume blood, Hikaru has evolved to a point where he can live without drinking blood. However, he does start to lose control when he is near someone with a blood scent that attracts him, but he has found ways to calm himself down. Weaknesses Hikaru doesn't have any outstanding weaknesses, but he does have a fatal flaw during the months of March, June, September, and December. During those times, he enter's a Vampire version of "heat", when his sexual hormones spike, and he becomes unstable. He becomes almost wild and primal as opposed to his calm personality. He only loses control of his emotions when he is around someone he deeply cares for. Allies X-Men Die Silbernen Klingen Twilight Kingdom Dawn Kingdom Auic Hikaru and Auic usually leave each other alone, but he usually intervenes if Auic and Kalyn are fighting and/or chasing each other. Gambit Enemies Brotherhood Akiloth Kururugi Wing Cyber Pictures Category:GOD-MOD Category:Male Category:Demon-Class Category:Angel-Class Category:Vampire-Class Category:Vampire Category:Twilight Kingdom